


Lucky

by sinSODA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: 一陣敲門聲害彼得嚇得從沙發上跌了下來，他迅速起身，卻因為胸口令他難以呼吸的疼痛而皺緊了眉頭。他整晚都在和那些全副武裝、拿著雷射槍搶銀行的搶匪打架；他現在筋疲力盡，全身酸痛，一併連心情也跟著煩躁起來。其中一個搶匪還燒破了他的戰衣，他已經能想像史塔克先生看到這件戰衣時會擺出什麼臉色給他看了 。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469191) by [soft_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess). 



一陣敲門聲害彼得嚇得從沙發上跌了下來，他迅速起身，卻因為胸口令他難以呼吸的疼痛而皺緊了眉頭。他整晚都在和那些全副武裝、拿著雷射槍搶銀行的搶匪打架；他現在筋疲力盡，全身酸痛，一併連心情也跟著煩躁起來。

其中一個搶匪還燒破了他的戰衣，他已經能想像史塔克先生看到這件戰衣時會擺出什麼臉色給他看了 。

更糟的是，彼得讓其中一個搶匪溜了，連凱倫也找不到他。他一如往常地請凱倫向星期五報告，到家後看見了梅留下的紙條——她週末要在她的新男友家過夜，星期天才回來。

她還吃完了剩下的披薩。

彼得一瘸一拐地走到門前，不滿地咕噥幾聲才摘下面具望向門板上的貓眼。

他皺起眉頭，迅速打開了門，站向旁邊讓男人進來 ，「史—史塔克先生，我有向您報告，您怎麼… 」男人揮手示意他停下，彼得馬上閉起了嘴；男人走進屋內後彼得關上了門，背靠著門板。

「我知道，孩子，所以我才過來。」史塔克先生說。「凱倫向我回報了戰衣損—」

「只有一點燒焦，史塔克先生，我自己修就可以了，你不會注意到的—」彼得試著把事情包裝得不那麼糟糕。他絕對不能讓史塔克先生失望，他今晚的巡邏結果已經夠糟了。

「嘿，等等。」東尼打斷了他，並用他那標準的「我很想安慰你但我不知道要怎麼做」語氣說道。「我不在意那件戰衣，我是來看你的。」

「我—我很好。」彼得用顫抖著的聲音回答；他知道自己等一下會被訓幾頓話，他清楚自己當時應該要呼叫支援，或是等待警察到來，又或者是在他意識自己到武裝不足時撤退；只不過上面三件事他都沒做，現在他的手臂受傷了，身上布滿著瘀青，這種情況很少發生——他猜想，就算你沒有超能力，一大塊建築物殘骸倒在你身上時你也會受傷的。

「坐下，彼得。」東尼說道，搖著頭向彼得伸出手。彼得抬起頭看向男人，這時他只感覺到——  
喜歡。  
彼得感到臉頰發熱，他沒有出聲，讓史塔克先生扶著他走進客廳，悄悄享受著來自男人的碰觸。他小心翼翼地坐在沙發邊上，試圖不要因為重新蔓延到胸口的疼痛而皺眉；只要他保持不動就能忍受住大部分的痛感。

才怪。

他痛得縮成一團；東尼坐在他面前的咖啡桌，將彼得的手臂拉到燈光下；那些焦痕比他想得還糟，褐色的燒傷痕跡從男孩的手肘蔓延到肩膀上。

「得改成抗火材質。」男人低聲說，聲音細微到彼得認為他不是在和自己說話。「你的戰衣焦透了，幸好我已經做了一件新的；你能把身上那件脫掉嗎?我要看看你的傷口有沒有正常癒合。還有我不認為帶你去一般醫院是個好主意，但我們還是要請我的私人醫生過來檢查。她不會問太多關於你的癒合能力的問題，你也可以繼續戴著面罩。」

彼得花了一分鐘才理解剛剛東尼說的話——他在「做了一件新的」時就分心了，他沉浸在被史塔克先生溫柔、小心翼翼，好像他是某種易碎品一樣的碰觸中，甚至在這短暫又美好的一小段時光忘記了他剛才有多痛。他咬著唇，小心地從戰衣中抽出手臂並試圖不要痛得叫出聲。「我很好，已經不痛了；而且我覺得大部分的瘀青都快消了。」

男人突然停下了對彼得的細心檢查，抬起眉毛看著他。「瘀青?」

完了，他剛才叫凱倫把這一部分從回報中刪掉。「他們的雷射光打穿了牆壁然後一部分的水泥牆砸到我身上…但我很好，我發誓。」彼得飛快地說，他聳聳肩，試著讓這件事聽起來比較不可怕一點。

東尼嘆了口氣，他放開彼得的手，拉開戰衣的上半部分，男孩胸前的瘀傷就這樣暴露在他眼前。「Shit.」他喃喃道。「我從來沒看過你有瘀青。」他嘆了口氣，嚥了口唾沫，搖著頭說:「你應該要呼叫支援，彼得，你也許有超能力，但你不是堅不可摧的。」

彼得點了點頭，他知道東尼要開始訓他了，他也知道結果會是如何，但讓東尼史塔克失望可不是什麼好玩的事；彼得顫抖著讓男人拉開戰衣，檢查他身體上更多的瘀傷。

彼得往下看了自己一眼，又畏縮起來；看起來比他想的還要糟糕。

東尼又嘆了口氣，鬆開戰衣後回去檢查彼得的手臂。「幸運的是，燒傷的地方在正常恢復，應該不會留下疤痕。」

但彼得一點也不覺得自己幸運，至少現在不是。

「你比較需要擔心的是那些瘀青，它們早就應該消失的，孩子；已經過了一個小時了。」  
他眼神裡的擔憂讓彼得快要喘不過氣了；老天，史塔克先生離他好近，仍然觸碰著他，拇指在彼得的手腕上畫著圈。只要彼得再向前傾一點，他們就會吻在一起。

而彼得真的， _真的_ 很想要親吻東尼。

他想著，也許，這份感情不是單向的；最近東尼有種習慣:當彼得和他一起在實驗室裡時，他會把手放在男孩的肩膀上；彼得也確定有過好幾次，史塔克先生想要伸手撫摸他的臉並說些什麼，但卻突然改變主意走開了；更不用說他每次投向彼得的眼神又是多麼的引人遐想。

而現在，東尼拉回身子，從夾克內袋中拿出手機。「請凱倫把你的傷勢分析和生命現象報告傳給星期五，好嗎?我現在需要它。」  
彼得戴上面罩後向凱倫傳達要求，試著不要因為史塔克先生沒有要親自為他檢查，沒有在此時、此刻要求彼得把緊身衣脫到臀部上方來清點他身上的瘀傷而感到小小失望；他還得咬住下唇以防自己發出不滿的嘖嘖聲。

彼得對男人從最初的英雄崇拜，隨著時間推移，慢慢轉變為一種不抱希望的迷戀；而這歸功於兩人在實驗室和街道上相處的數不清的時間。他從東尼那裡學到了很多，也了解了他很多；他用不上多少時間就明白那個男人並不完美，一點也不，他有很多缺點甚至是怪癖，儘管——也許正是因為——他的不完美，讓彼得更喜歡他了。

東尼的聲音使彼得回過神來；他靠在沙發上陷入沉思，差點就睡著了。

「什麼?」他想要坐起身，卻因為過多的疼痛而放棄；他甚至無法在不叫出聲的情況下彎腰。

「嚴重內出血，孩子。」東尼將手放上彼得的肩膀，好讓他能躺倒在沙發上。

「我得看著你，彼得，你恢復得很快，但這不是你平常的復原速度；星期五推測你有一段時間沒進食了——是嗎?你到家之後有吃過東西嗎?」

彼得搖頭。「梅把披薩吃完了，家裡也沒有現成的東西可以吃。」

「至少我能解決這個。」東尼說，他拿起手機打給哈皮，飛快地點了街邊披薩店的兩份特大肉食愛好者披薩、最大盒的雞翅、和兩公升裝的橘子汽水。

他記得彼得最喜歡的汽水口味。彼得眨著眼，努力不把這小小喜悅拿去餵養他日益漸增的迷戀；史塔克先生似乎還記得很多關於他的小事，像是他從不在實驗室裡喝汽水之類的。

他還是認為兩人之間可能有點什麼。

東尼掛了電話並看向彼得。「你應該找點其他衣服來穿什麼的，我不覺得你穿著那件緊身衣能有多舒服。」

彼得搖了搖頭，想要找個理由來拒絕；他還是想坐起來，但史塔克先生的手阻止了他。

「不，孩子，除非你停止內出血，否則我是不會離開的；對了，我去你房間裡拿件運動褲給你好嗎?」

「好。」彼得回答。「衣櫃下面第三個抽屜裡應該有幾件，它們和我的T恤放在一起。」

彼得看著男人繞過沙發走向走廊——

——然後被東尼搖著肩膀叫醒。「嘿，先別睡，你要先吃點東西；這件可以嗎?」他問道，手裡拿著彼得前幾天穿過的褲子，和被洗到褪色的復仇者T恤。

彼得向他點點頭，伸手去拿衣服，卻仍然沒有足夠的力氣能坐起來，或是走到浴室去換衣服；他連張開眼睛都覺得痛苦。「等等…我不是應該要穿著制服嗎?你說要監測…凱倫很擅長這個。」

「沒錯，但星期五在我手機裡加了新系統，下載完後就不需要凱倫了，而且你現在需要休息。」

東尼伸出一隻手臂放到彼得的肩膀下，扶著他起來坐好。「你能稍微舉起手嗎?」他輕聲問道，並將彼得的右手從緊身衣裡拉出來。「我不覺得你現在有力氣自己處理這個，孩子，最好讓我幫你；雖然我不保證不會弄痛你，但至少我們能快點弄好。」

彼得沒有說話，小心翼翼地——雖然他的右側身體沒有左側傷得那麼重——舉起手臂方便男人將他的緊身衣拉下來。「往前靠一點。」史塔克先生說，把布料拉到彼得的腰部。

如果彼得沒有那麼累，這將會是他幻想中的場景之一；他甚至沒有臉紅，感受著自己的精力隨著每一次的呼吸慢慢消耗掉；他垂下眼睛，儘管他很不舒服，但他認為自己隨時都能陷入昏睡。

「史塔克先生?」他勉強咕噥了一句。「我感覺不太好。」

「我知道，孩子，我保證你等一下就會好很多了；舒適的衣服、食物，和一些飲料—」東尼的聲音越來越小，他盯著彼得的身體，嘴巴抿成一條細線。「老天。」他低聲說，臉上浮現出震驚的神情。「我真的希望食物能起作用，彼得，這看起來真的不太好。」

「數據—」彼得想繼續，卻因為男人將他推回躺姿而痛得停下了說話。「數據顯示只要我攝取更多卡路里，我就能感覺好一點。」

「我知道。」東尼輕聲說，一邊將緊身衣從彼得的腿上脫下。「我們做過檢測，我知道你的治癒能力是怎麼運作的，但這次比較極端，我不知道要怎麼…好，你等一下吃點東西，如果在半小時內情況沒有改善，我就會請剛才提到的那位醫生過來。」

彼得痛苦地點了一下頭，突然擔心地想起自己戰衣裡除了內褲以外什麼也沒穿。他曾經做過這樣的夢——刺激、性感、火辣——在東尼史塔克面前赤身裸體；但說實在的，它們也只是夢罷了；而且彼得累壞了，根本沒有心思去多想幾分。

更不用說他有多餘的精力——或是血液——能讓事情發展得更尷尬。

史塔克先生繼續說著:「如果你的身體不能以更快的速度產生血液，我可能就得和你阿姨討論要如何安排你的葬禮。」

彼得冷酷地點了點頭。「我知道。」他想為今晚發生的事道歉，並保證以後絕對不會再發生，但他又知道自己一定沒辦法遵守約定；他只嘆了口氣，什麼也沒說。

東尼將運動褲從彼得的腿拉到屁股處，彼得也順從地調整了姿勢；男人的臉上沒有再浮現更多明顯的情緒。「至少星期五的數據顯示，大部分的骨折都復原得差不多了。」

「但骨折的地方也沒有很多」彼得說，東尼伸手幫他調整成坐姿。

他坐起來時並沒有像幾分鐘前那麼痛苦了，也沒有頭暈，表示情況正在改善，彼得和東尼說，而男人則回以他一個微笑；看起來有些勉強，還帶著一點擔心，但至少他露出了微笑。

「凱倫提到你斷了五根肋骨，左手和雙腿十一處輕微骨折；更不用說你的右腳踝扭傷和左手60%的三級燒傷。」

彼得聳聳肩。「但至少沒有嚴重骨折，情況本來可能會更糟。」

男人嘆了一大口氣，喃喃地說: 「都認為自己無堅不摧——你和史帝夫——你們兩個都是白癡。」他拿起彼得的T恤，小心地一次一隻手臂幫他穿上。「我不希望看到更糟的情況，該死，我 _也_ 不希望看到你這樣；彼得，你要知道，你不是不死之身。」

彼得向他點頭，並試著在他靠向沙發上時忍住呻吟。「我知道，史塔克先生，我當時只是…來不及躲開那片牆。」

「是，是，我知道你不小心，但…」他停下來，吸了一口氣，揉著鼻樑。「你真的做得很好，孩子；你被水泥壓傷，還能抓到兩個罪犯，這實在是奇蹟。」

彼得很確定，史塔克先生語氣裡的驕傲不是他想像出來的；但他不覺得這句誇獎是他應得的。「但我沒有抓到全部的人。」

「只因為你漏掉了一個人，你就認為自己做得不好?」東尼翻了個白眼，笑著說。「孩子，半棟建築砸在你身上，再加上三級燒傷和內出血，你依然逮住了兩個全副武裝、配備雷射槍的家伙；這已經夠讓我印象深刻了，好嗎?」他的語氣變得柔和起來。「你做得很好，彼得；別擔心那個逃走的罪犯，我們會找到他的。」

東尼的安慰讓彼得抬起頭來，向他微笑。「謝謝。」他輕聲說，他知道要不是自己體內的血液正忙著其他事情，他肯定會臉紅的。男人捏了捏他的膝蓋，只不過他的手停留得有點久——這種溫柔的碰觸讓彼得想要更多。

但東尼的手機突然響了，他移開手，從口袋裡拿出手機。「哈皮幾分鐘後會帶食物過來，放輕鬆，好嗎?」

彼得點了點頭，換個稍微舒服點的姿勢；他把腿放到咖啡桌上，拿了兩個枕頭靠著，梅不在家，所以沒人會因為他翹腳在咖啡桌上而斥責他；再說，這比他把腳放在沙發上好多了，他能騰出空位讓東尼坐在他旁邊，如果他願意，而且也沒有打算要坐在另一邊的扶手椅上的話。

至少他現在穿著的衣服比蜘蛛人戰衣好多了，少了緊身衣的束縛感，呼吸時的痛意也減少許多。

男人幾分鐘後回到了客廳，手裡拿著幾個外帶紙盒和一瓶汽水「好了，孩子，開動吧。」

直到他聞到香味的那一刻，彼得才意識到自己有多餓；不到十分鐘，他就解決掉了全部的雞翅，和三分之四的披薩。東尼坐在沙發另一端朝他微笑——他選擇坐在彼得那張沙發上而不是扶手椅，這讓彼得很開心。

「謝謝您的食物，史塔克先生。」彼得說，嘴裡塞滿著披薩。「我感覺好多了。」

「你的聲音和臉色也好很多了。」

彼得突然不知道該回什麼；他對男人笑了笑，咬著嘴唇又拿起一片披薩，決定像正常人一樣吃它而不是整塊塞進嘴裡。奈德可能會覺得剛才那樣很好笑，但彼得覺得史塔克先生多半會顯得很厭惡，或是覺得一點也不好笑，而這遠遠不是彼得的目標。

今晚他們之間感覺有些不同，好像發生了什麼變化。東尼在沒有收到彼得的任何求助訊息就來到這裡，而且在他確認完彼得並沒有生命危險後，還留在這陪著他。他們一起坐在沙發上，看著80年代的爛片，彼得還認出其中幾個演員也有出現在其他的80年代爛片裡；他不記得那些演員的名字，但這並不重要。

東尼坐在沙發的另一端，距離他不到一公尺；彼得為此感到十分亢奮，他幾乎就快要碰到史塔克先生了；他只需要再移動一點點，伸出手，他就能碰到男人的膝蓋，也許還能把頭放在他大腿上——那樣感覺一定很棒，對吧?也許史塔克先生還會將手放到他頭上，用手指梳理他的髮絲。

又或許他會直接站起來走人，告訴彼得他這樣不對，他們之間並不會發展任何親密關係。

彼得在這一點上可能是錯的——他不想要那樣，他想要知道自己是對的，他想要知道史塔克先生也和他一樣，渴望那些親吻和肢體接觸，或是更多；不屬於指導者和被指導者、超級英雄和訓練生、導師和學生的一段感情。

他應該說點什麼，他不打算——「史塔克先生—」

「彼得——」

他們都笑了，互相看著對方。「抱歉，你先。」彼得說，微微地向男人那邊靠了靠。

東尼搖了搖頭，微笑著注視著彼得。「我想再看看你身上的瘀青，確認它們有沒有正常恢復。」

彼得吸了一口氣，拉起衣服；他低頭看著自己，那些瘀傷已經從徹底的紫色轉變為黃色和綠色。「看起來好多了。」

「是啊。」東尼靠向他，距離近到他能在幫彼得檢查時碰到他的皮膚。「我真希望我也有你這種能力。」

「如果這種能力可以分裝，我第一個就給你。」彼得說；當他抬頭時，史塔克先生離他只有幾吋而已。「呃…」彼得含糊地說。「我的意思是….」

他大可以向前傾，稍微向前一點，他們的嘴唇就會碰觸到一起；他想要——想要男人的手指在他的皮膚上跳舞，像現在一樣的輕柔力道，但又有些不同…「史塔克先生…」他咬著嘴唇，以免自己把這個想法說出來，但他依然注視˙男人的眼睛。

「彼得—」東尼開口，深吸一口氣；他沒有拉開距離，彼得認為這是件好事。男人看起來像是在決定些什麼，他的目光在彼得的眼睛和嘴唇間移動。

「拜託。」彼得有點喘；他不確定男人是否知道他在請求什麼，但他希望——他希望過好多次了。「我想吻您，拜託…」他終於開口說道，這時東尼已經盯著他看將近一分鐘了。

「彼得—」

彼得再也忍不住了，他稍微抬起頭，剛好吻上男人的嘴唇。一時間，東尼像是被男孩嚇到了，沒有為此移動半吋；彼得更用力地吻著他，手臂環繞著男人的脖子，將他拉得更近一些。「拜託…」他貼著男人的嘴唇低語。

突然間，彼得整個人被拉到男人溫暖的腿上，兩隻手臂環繞著他的臀部；他們仍然在接吻，彼得呻吟著張開嘴，讓東尼伸入舌尖。

東尼顯然知道自己正在做什麼，他有意地磨蹭著嘴唇，而彼得也很樂意讓他主導這個吻。由於彼得開始感到呼吸困難，他們不得不提前分開；彼得抵著東尼的額頭，輕輕地喘著氣，嘴角掛著微笑。

「彼得。」東尼開口，嘆著氣。「這不是個好主意。」

「為什麼?」他問道。如果他和東尼都想要，這為什麼不是好主意呢?在東尼開始向他爭論關於年齡差距和其他人的看法會是如何時，彼得又吻了他一下。「我知道你想說什麼，但我一直都很想要和你那樣做，所以我現在不想和你談那些事，我只想繼續。」

東尼笑了，吻了吻彼得的鼻尖。「我從很久以前就想要像這樣吻你，久到我都不願意承認有多久，你知道的。」

彼得對他微笑，雙臂摟著男人的脖子，當他手臂上癒合的皮膚擦過東尼的肩膀時，他微微皺眉。「那我們應該多來幾次。」

「你也這麼覺得，嗯?」東尼微笑

「當然。」

東尼扶住彼得的後頸，讓他低下頭，兩人的嘴唇再次貼合在一起，他半哄半誘地要彼得張嘴。彼得輕聲呻吟，稍加力道回應著東尼的親吻。

這比他任何一次的想像都美好得多，在東尼的懷裡，被碰觸、撫摸著——這是一個男人所渴望的，最棒的初吻，好吧，是第三個吻了，但這是彼得第一次與 一名男性——與別人接吻。他不在乎他們吻了多久，他只想要更多。

東尼哄著彼得吻得深一些，帶領著、指導著彼得，就像他過去幾年教導彼得其他事物一樣。彼得跟隨著男人無聲的指示，加上他自己的小技巧——將手指插入東尼的髮間，輕咬一下他的下唇——當感覺對的時候，東尼就會喘著氣用力吻他作為獎賞。

彼得不知道他們持續了多久，互相交纏在一起接吻；電影已經結束了，在彼得的肚子提醒他需要再攝入更多卡路里前，電視自動撥放起下一部電影。這次，他沒有退回沙發的另一端，而是緊靠著東尼；在東尼摟著他時解決剩下的披薩和汽水。

當他吃飽喝足後，他倚著東尼的肩膀，高興地嘆了口氣。這也許不是蜘蛛人最棒的一晚，但對彼得帕克來說，今晚他快樂極了。

電影播放期間，他們倆誰也沒說話，直到工作人員列表出現，東尼才吻了吻彼得的頭，對著他的頭髮嘆了口氣。「我要回去了。」

彼得皺著眉坐起來。「我以為你能在這過夜，我—」

東尼用食指抵住彼得的嘴唇。「我知道，我也想留下來，但不是今晚。我想我們都需要一些時間來理解這件事，所以我才要回去。」

彼得點頭，他不是不同意東尼的話，但也不是完全同意；他只是害怕下一次兩人見面時，東尼會說這不是他所想要的；彼得不太確定自己能接受這個結果。他又點了點頭，然後輕輕地將雙臂舉過頭，打量著他身上每一處殘留的疼痛。「我的肺好多了，可以深呼吸了，肋骨也好了。」

東尼站起來，仔細打量著他。「你看起來改善了很多，不會昏倒或死掉。」他拿起手機。「血已經完全止住了，大部分的傷口也消失了，但你的手臂可能還要多花一點時間，到明天就和全新的一樣了，只不過你今晚應該會癢得發瘋。」

彼得環顧四週，找到了梅的無味乳液，拿到東尼眼前晃了晃。「這個對我的燒傷消失，需要長出新皮膚的時候有幫助，對吧?」

「應該不會有什麼壞處。」東尼說，摺疊起披薩紙盒並丟進門口的回收桶；他走到彼得面前，將他拉近了一些。「我到禮拜四前需要一直待在復仇者基地，但我明天離開前會先過來看你，記得多休息，彼得。」他飛快地吻了彼得一下，並給他一個微笑。「別太擔心好嗎?我會一起想辦法。」

彼得紅著臉搖頭。「我盡量，晚安。」他送東尼離開後靠在門板上，然後發出一陣讓他喘不過氣的尖叫。好吧，在他的肺開始正常運作之前他最好都不要再那麼興奮了，他迫切地需要洗個澡，可能還需要更多食物。

他還得傳訊息給梅和奈德報個平安——他明天要把這一切鉅細靡遺地說給奈德廳，至於梅，他最好不要告訴她受傷的事；然後他就可以去睡覺了。

明天，東尼會過來看他，要是彼得運氣好的話，他能再吻他一下。


End file.
